London (Roseline Kirkland)
Appearance London has puffy, long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She is 5'6, and she's rather slender. In World War II, she dresses in a green dress, which consists of a green jacket, and lime green flats. She can also be seen wearing a frilly, short pink and white dress with pink flats and white gloves. In her original design, her hair seemed to be bigger with brown hair, but in the final design she was given a poofy ponytail, and is black. She also has large eyebrows like her brother, Britain but smaller. Personality/Interests London is a kind, outgoing, and optimistic former slave who used to work for America. In modern times she claims to be an amazing fighter; however she tends to back down from fights. She often uses British vocabulary, such as 'bloody' and 'git'. She is a better cook which has caused Britain to become just a bit jealous. She can be described as "spacey" because of her strong belief in magic, spirits, fairies, and other fantasy creatures due to Britain's influence. She has the ability to perform magic, such as spells and curses, but cannot summon demons and other magical creatures. She is, however able to communicate with supernatural beings, and is not limited to creatures from her homeland, being able to interact with youkai and spirits from Japanese folklore. She also happens to have fantasy friends, such as a pink flying bunny, unicorns, fairies, gnomes, and Captain Hook, and Santa Claus, unlike her brother. Despite this, London often ridicules Paris's own weakness. According to her creator, London's interests include horseback riding, cooking, literature, and fortune telling. She appears to be shy around America and surprisingly creative, although she seems to shy to express herself. According to her creator, she is very afraid of strangers, and is rather interested in ghost stories, especially if she can use them to scare Paris. She is shown to be startlingly mature at times, and is very friendly with young or cute people and magical creatures. She also has a quite strong sense of responsibility, and has been seen scolding Ottawa and Washington when they don't behave. In some recent notes, the creator has stated that London has a very kind and unlimited personality, and that she can't decide whether London is shy or not. Because of her status as a capital, she likes to be distant and prefers to work alone. Perhaps because of this, she does not know how to communicate with new people, leading to others often misunderstand her. She is also depicted as being yandere when someone she cares for is hurt. For example, despite her generally shy nature, Should Paris be hurt she is the first one to go looking for the bullier, and seems to genuinely care for other nations. This is illustrated by the fact that she likes giving them advice, yet doesn't follow her own. Despite all this, she highly values her brothers pride, and sometimes comes over as mute. Despite her realistic view on the world, she is said to be a talkative person. When drunk, she suddenly becomes very rude, and the next morning, she'll pretend that nothing has happened. Also, every year when the Fourth of July comes around, her condition collapses, Similar to Britain. She is also shown to be a Gypsy and enjoy dancing. Relationships England France =